The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to a harvester thresher with a front supply and a separating and sorting unit extending in a longitudinal direction of the harvester thresher and including a rotor surrounded by a sieve housing with inlet and outlet openings and provided in its upper region with parallel and helical inner guiding members.
Harvester threshers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known harvester threshers the guiding members or rails serve for actuating the movement of the product stream in an axial direction. In this condition when the product runs onto the guiding rail an instantaneous obstacle [dam] takes place which is directly proportional to the number of the guiding rails, since the harvested product runs simultaneously on end surfaces of all guiding rails. This obstacle or dam during the operation causes torque peaks in the drive which therefore must be correspondingly dimensioned. On the other hand, it has been frequently recognized in practice that the product upstream of the guiding rails is rolled to form small coil which then pass through the harvester thresher and are thrown onto the field. In these individual coils the available grains cannot be separated. This results in high grain losses.